The Mirror of Evangeline
by Lauren McKenzie
Summary: A bored gamer gets a real Adventure when an enchanted mirror brings her into the World of Warcraft.
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror of EvangelineChapter One: Waking Up In Stormwind

Cassandra heard voices before she could open her eyes. When her baby browns did finally open she wasn't surprised to be surrounded by people. What did startle her was the way they were dressed. The men were in heavy armor and the women were in old style dresses that you would see at a Ren fair. She struggled to focus as her body's pain made itself known.

"You shouldn't stir just now." A tall, lanky woman with blonde hair piled up onto her head said. "You're injured, and it will take time to heal."

Cassandra groaned and looked down at her arms. The blue lightning that had engulfed them hadn't left a scratch, but why was she in so much pain. Hey, what was the blue lightning anyway? The only logical explanation was that she was lucid dreaming again, as she often did. There was only one way to deal with a lucid dream, and that was to go with it! She smiled at the woman as she dabbed some sort of liquid on her head, then tried to get up. Her lucid dreams usually started with her lying in bed. She would promptly get up and go through her dream until it ended. Lucid dreams were fun and she thoroughly enjoyed them.

Her smiled faded quickly when her legs wouldn't cooperate. She fell right onto the floor beside the bed, making a loud thud and scaring everyone in the room.

"Conwin, pick her up. Poor dear." The woman said in a worried tone. A heavy dark-haired man with a long beard wasted no time scooping her up and getting her back into bed.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as the realization hit her. How could she be in pain and fall if she was dreaming? This was no dream! Suddenly she remembered the mirror, the forest and being cornered by a large bear.

"Be still, please," the blonde woman pleaded, "A Druid is coming to heal you. It won't be long"

"A druid? What the hell?" Cassandra muttered before falling unconscious again. The next thing she knew there was a blue glow and a man's voice chanting something unintelligible over her. Her eyes flew open and she shrieked when she saw him. He had a gnarled staff in his hand and blue light was coming out of it.

"Calm yourself, Miss. You're safe now." He assured her. She sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell?"

He banged the staff gently against the hard wood floor and the blue light stopped. "Captain Grell and his men found you in the forest. You were nearly dead. I was able to heal you luckily enough." He explained. "I am arch Druid Morgan Windcaller. Who might you be?"

Before she could answer the door to the room opened and in walked the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He stood around 6'4" and had a muscular build and straight blonde hair down to his shoulder….and his eyes…they were blue and sparkling.

"She is healed, good." He stated flatly, "Now we can get some answers." He came tossed a bloody set of clothes at her and his voice became demanding. "Where did you get such bizarre clothing. Where do you come from?"

"The mirror. I…I came through the mirror. That's right. I was in the forest and a bear attacked me." She explained, though he didn't look like he believed what she was telling him. "My arms had this blue light come out and it killed the bear. I collapsed then ended up here."

"You are in Stormwind City." He informed her. "I am Grell, captain of the King's guards. I take it you're a Mage from a far off land."

"I'm not from here at all!" she went on, "You guys are just stories in my world."

Grell looked at the Arch Druid then back at her. "You aren't making sense."

:"Come on Cassie, pull yourself together." She said to herself, then sat up in the bed. "Where I come from you're all characters in stories. You don't really exist."

This statement caused /Morgan to let out a hearty laugh. "My dear, if a thing doesn't exist then how could you write about it? I think you're confused right now."

He then looked at the bloody clothing closely. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Grell asked.

Morgan shook his head slowly. "Never. Could it be she is the one from Nima's vision? The outsider from a strange land?"

"If she's telling the truth." The younger man replied suspiciously. "I'll take her to the King. He'll know."

"I'll accompany you." Morgan agreed then extended his free hand to her. "Come dear, His Majesty has commanded that any strange outsiders be presented to him at once."

Cassandra accepted his help and rose to her feet. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Mirror of Evengeline Chapter 2: A Noble Lady Is Born

Stormwind City was just as described in the books and game. Cassandra couldn't help but look around in awe as Grell, Morgan and Grell's men escorted her towards the palace. Fortunately she had been a member of the SCA, so she had learned all the ins and outs of meeting royalty…don't turn your back, speak only when spoken to, call them Your Majesty…it should be enough etiquette to get her through this. She still had no idea what she was doing here, This place wasn't supposed to be real, but it was, right down to the smell of horse crap on the cobbled road.

Once they reached the King's palace, Morgan and Grell ushered her inside while the other men stood guard at the entrance. The King was busy talking to a noble couple, so they waited silently in the back of the room until summoned to come forth. The Herald announced them and they were brought before the King, who was seated on his throne dressed in the finest purple and red robes.

The King smiled broadly and said, "Well, we have indeed received a strange outlander. Nima's visions are as sharp as ever."

"Indeed they are, Your Majesty." Morgan nodded in agreement as he spoke. "This young lady has come to us, no doubt to help us fight the Burning Legion."

"Demons? They want me to fight demons?" Cassandra thought, "But how?" She was just a person.

The King's eyes then focused on her. "Grell here thinks you are a Mage. Is that true?"

Her mouth wanted to say no, but then she remembered the blue lightning that had shot out of her arms to kill the bear. Magic…real magic. It was real and she had it…at least here she did.

After thinking for a minute she politely replied, "I'm just a person, Your Majesty, but it looks like I was somehow infused with magic once I got here."

The king looked her over carefully then stroked his neatly trimmed beard. "I see. Well in that case we will need to train you to harness your new power. Nima the Night Elf dreamed of your coming. She will want to train you herself. Please enjoy the hospitality of my palace for the evening. In the morning we will send you to Darnassius."

He then looked at Grell and continued, "Nima tells me that this young woman is very important. While she is here I want you to stay at her side and protect her as you would me. Do you understand?"

Grell bowed low and dutifully said, "I shall guard her with my very life, Your Majesty."

Before dismissing them the King ordered some maids to ready a guest room for Cassandra. Politely, she backed away from the King and stayed with Grell while Morgan went about his business. After a few minutes of nothing but silence from him, a maid came and took her to her chamber. Grell followed and finally spoke. "My lady, I am just next door if you have need of me." With that he left her in the maid's care.

"You will need clothing." The maid stated as a second maid walked into the room. "I think my sister's things will fit you. The poor thing died last summer when the Burning Legion raided her town."

"You're too kind. Please accept my thanks." Cassandra replied, remembering to speak forsoothly. "And I am sorry to hear of your sister's passing."

The maid gave a smile then scuttled off to get the clothing. The other maid set about making her comfortable. The room was large and had a nice feather bed in it, cloaked in fine linens. She felt very out of place, but strangely at home here. It was the kind of feeling that you couldn't describe. In game, she spent most of her time in Darnassius, but she'd been to Stormwind at least a dozen times performing various quests.

As the second maid explained where everything was, Cassandra listened politely. Apparently there were no flushy toilets here, only outhouses, but dinner would be served soon in the feast hall and the maid could draw a hot bath for her if she wanted. She didn't, but she didn't want to be alone either. She engaged the maid in conversation and found out that her name was Anne. Her father was a local blacksmith and her mother was a cook for the royal family. She spoke so fondly of her parents, making it obvious that they were very close. This was what Cassandra loved most about the middle ages. People stuck together back then and families were large.

Soon Grell appeared and told her to follow. They went across the building and down a long staircase to the feast hall, which was already full of people. The feast was just like in the SCA, four removes with entertainment in between. There were jugglers and minstrels there. It was a real show.

Grell didn't speak a word to anyone during the entire meal. Cassandra couldn't stand quiet people, but since he was so good looking he got a free pass. When the feast ended he led her to her room and hurridly said goodnight, leaving her alone in the now cold room. The maid had left a night dress and clothes for tomorrow for her. After dressing she got under the covers and blew out the candle that was placed on a night stand next to the bed. So this place was real. Maybe she was meant to find it. Maybe she belonged here. One thing was for certain, it felt right.


End file.
